Fate
by mik4el
Summary: Another WonKyu from me. Drabble. /"Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku balik memelukmu karena aku membalas perasaanmu kan, Siwon hyung?"/ Full warning inside. DLDR. Enjoy!


"Fate"

Created by vvonkyu © 121103

Warning:

Alternate Reality

Out of Characters

Out of Topic

Miss Typo(s) – Typo(s)

Shounen Ai – Boys Love

Crack Pair 'Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun'

Rush Plot

Drabble

Only a bit Romance

Fail Angst and Hurt/Comfort

Place Setting : Backstage Super Show 3 Nanjing

"..." = talk

'...' = mind

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.:_NP_:.

.

.

"A-ah itu—err Kyu sebenarnya aku...aku pelukan tadi itu tidak—"

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan, lagipula itu hanya sebatas _fan service_."

Ucapan Siwon terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraannya.

.

.

Mata yang memang sipit, tenggelam dalam kelopak mata berwarna tan. Karena saking lebar senyum yang dilukisnya. Juga membentuk sepasang lesung pipi yang dalam.

'Jangan tunjukkan senyummu yang seolah kau tidak mempunyai beban apa-apa, Siwon!'

.

.

.

"Yah kau benar! Itu hanya sebuah _fan service_ hahaha"

Tawa palsu terlontar dengan mulus dari belah bibir tipis pria bertubuh tegap itu. Berharap pria berkulit pucat yang merupakan teman satu timnya tidak menyadari. Sudah menjadi rahasia tersendiri bahwa Siwon menyu—ah mencintai Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku balik memelukmu karena aku membalas perasaanmu kan, Siwon _hyung_?"

.

.

.

.

Tajam. Kyuhyun merasa begitu kejam sekarang. Berkata dengan dingin dan menusuk seperti ini, sebenarnya, ia tidak mau melakukannya. Namun, inilah Kyuhyun dengan segala kekurangannya. Ia hanya bisa membuat orang yang disayanginya menjadi membencinya dengan cara mengacuhkannya.

Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Siwon. Bukan. Ia hanya terlalu khawatir dengan ucapan ayahnya yang tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan karirnya jika ayahnya tahu ia menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan Siwon. Sekali lagi ia harus terus berusaha menekan perasaannya. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai tumbal bagi perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin aku berpikir seperti itu, Kyu. Kau kan tahu kalau itu hanya masa lalu haha. Kau lupa kita sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Diam. Keduanya diam. Membentuk keheningan yang pahit. Kedua pasang mata itu bersatu. Saling menyelami perasaan satu sama lain yang tak terdefinisikan. Bahwa mereka sama-sama tahu kalau mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain. Keduanya kemudian tersenyum miris. Seolah mengejek takdir yang mempermainkan perasaan mereka yang begitu murni.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku mau pergi ke tempat Seohyun. Dia menungguku untuk makan malam."

Siwon hanya tersenyum. Yah, meski senyum palsu dan penuh kesedihan. Lagi-lagi ia merasa tidak dibutuhkan. Terlebih oleh orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

"Hn, kurasa memang begitu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk bicara denganku Kyu. Tapi—"

"Oh. Aku duluan _hyung_."

Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang bahkan belum selesai berbicara. Sedetik tubuh tegap itu mematung. Namun bersamaan dengan suara pintu tertutup ia tersadar. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa, mungkin ia memang buru-buru. Siwon berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

.

.

.

—_tapi tak bisakah kau membuka sedikit ruang di hatimu untukku...Kyuhyun?_'

Lanjut Siwon dalam hati bersamaan dengan menghilangnya senyuman palsu dan digantikan dengan setetes air mata yang menyiratkan kepedihan. Hanya ia yang tahu. Mungkin.

.

.

'_Jangan tangisi aku. Maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku Siwon _**hyung**.'

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

a/n: well, ending dengan tidak elitnya hehe kebiasaan-_- Maafkan saya jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan /pundung/ Maklum ide ini muncul begitu saja setelah menonton ulang film 'Birth' dan dengerin lagu OSTnya Naruto yg Grief and Sorrow. Huhuhu feeling saya untuk menyiksa WonKyu kuat sekali T_T

Sebenernya saya sedang dalam proses buat story baru. Dan berchapter. Sudah hampir 1 bulan dan itu baru selesai prolog + 2 chapter. Huhuhu T_T susah banget! Dan untuk para readers yg minta sekuel cerita-cerita saya, akan saya penuhi tapi tergantung mood dan ide juga sih. Tapi saya tidak janji hehe ._.v Untuk 'Fate' ini saya tidak akan membuat sekuel karena yah memang idenya hanya bikin drabble-_-

Terima kasih kepada:

- MyKyubee

- xoxoxo

- Shin jira

- Blackyuline

- NaeKyu

- anin lovewonkyu

- ChoEunHye12

- ve fit

- rikha-chan

Dan silent readers yg sudah berbaik hati membaca cerita abal saya. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena sudah berkenan membaca hehe

Thanks for all viewers pada FF 'Memoir' dan juga untuk viewers pada Our Story! Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah meng-alert story karya abal saya!

.

.

See you in my next story!

Sign,

vvonkyu

.:written by vvonkyu 121103 20:08:.


End file.
